Talk:Dynamis - Windurst
Please use this page to dicuss strategy on clearing this zone Strategy Jobs Party Setups Other the doom effect does not always wear off after the NM is defeated, edited accordingly.--Jerm 15:32, 15 July 2007 (CDT) Strategies I landed Silence on the Yagudo Chanters every time I tried in dynamis, with no elemental seal. RDM75/BLM37 I only got a partial resist once 298 Enfeebling and M.Acc +4 w/ wind staff as well. It doesn't seem accurate that the Chanters are almost impossible to silence. - Nammu I noticed there is very little information on how to get wins in Dynamis since the update. After doing a trial and error run in Dynamis - Windurst, I went in with a group of 5. Setup was Blm/rdm, Nin/war, Thf/nin, Mnk/dnc and Whm/sch. We decided to go ahead and get the first two time extensions. The first TE is right next to a smn. While killing the smn is no problem now, Astral Flow can still kill you, even at level 99. I kept the avatar slept while the DD killed the TE NM and smn. We quickly put up sneak/invis and ran to the next TE. (Respawn for the TE seems to be around ~30 seconds so you have to be quick to not re-aggro it.) The second TE is very easy to get to and kill without getting aggro from surrounding mobs. After killing the second TE we went up to the roof right above it and killed Loo Hepe the Eyepiercer. The Divine Bijou needed to spawn the megaboss dropped as soon as we killed. There are quite a few mobs surrounding him that will link. I kept them slept while the DD killed him then each took on their own mob. Once again we quickly put up sneak/invis and ran to the megaboss. Once spawned I slept the two NMs that spawn with him. Silence does not seem to land on Tzee Xicu Idol, even with elemental seal. The best way to stop Death is to stun. Unfortunately, in our case he cast it while I was still sleeping the other two NMs. Our Nin was killed by Death with full shadows. No problem though, we took him out pretty quickly and both members that needed the key item received it. I hope this is helpful to anyone who has not gone for any Dynamis wins since the update. It can probably be done with less people as long as you have a good tank and someone who can sleep the mobs. A dnc would probably have made this run a lot simpler. - Kailiegh Solo It is safe at the bottom right of the maps on here near the ???. There is a wondering Yagudo on the bridge and a BST Yagudo that spawns in the center of the bridge. Once these are taken care of, you can start on the mobs at the AH. Just be careful of links and you should be fine. --Vagrua 18:46, May 19, 2011 (UTC). Dynamis Weakness Trigger Conditions Enemy job: RNG THF MNK BST NIN - JOB ABILITY / Any enemy-targetable ability or physical Blood Pact: Rage, except pet commands and possibly Ventriloquy. Pet TP moves (via "Ready" command) will work. Enemy job: PLD WAR SAM DRG DRK - Any WEAPON SKILL and some Puppetmaster Maneuvers, possibly based on current Automaton frame's deciding maneuvers for Weapon Skills Enemy job: WHM BLM SMN BRD RDM - MAGIC / Any magical Blood Pact: Rage or enemy-targeted spell with the possible exception of cures and Odin. You are able to proc during an enemy's 2 hour ability, it seems you can also proc during spell casting The number of Time Extensions obtained affect your proc rate: *0-2 ~> None *3 ~> Low proc rate / Blue - Potentially transient Amnesia, or nothing. *4 ~> Medium proc rate / Yellow - Terror/Stops 2-Hour/Able to Re-use 2-Hour *5 ~> High proc rate / Red - Terror/Stops 2-Hour/Unable to Re-use 2-Hour Currency Added verification tag to L. Jadeshell, as I have yet to see one drop in nearly 50 runs. Currently cleai\ning and editing all pages, as it has hardly been done since neo-endgame content. Artician (talk) 03:49, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Not sure on much with editing or removing verification tags but wish I took a screenshot. The L. Jadeshell can drop here at least from the NMs as I got one on my last run (I don't remember if it was Wuu Qoho the Razorclaw (MNK) or Loo Hepe the Eyepiercer (RDM) but it was one of them as they were the only 2 we took down all night). About to go again and if lucky, I will remember to get and post proof to the drop. -Ditsy